Punch Drunk
by hermionesmydawg
Summary: Nell's Halloween party punch leaves Kensi and Deeks drunker (and kinkier) than ever. Happy Halloween. [PWP, K/D]


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with these characters or situations._**

 ** _Double disclaimer: This got kinky._**

* * *

God, they were drunk.

Not just six-pack tipsy drunk, either. This was a drunk like they'd never been before, or not together at least. This was sloppy, silly, Nell's special Halloween punch drunk. When Sam dropped them off at Deeks' house, he warned them to sleep it off and sat in his car, waiting to make sure they could walk the few steps up to the front door. A front door they then defiled for about five minutes before Kensi figured out that his keys were actually in her purse, not down the front of his kilt.

Miraculously they crawled up the stairs to his bedroom, giggling the whole way. Her underwear only made it halfway up the stairs, though in the morning she would probably wonder how she managed to wiggle out of them without breaking her neck. She had no idea where her bra had ran off to at the moment, but the stern lecture from Sam when he eventually finds it in the back of his Challenger will be worth it. Probably.

His bed was soft, like, super fluffy cloud soft. He was hard, like, amazingly firm and warm in her mouth hard. The alcohol may have numbed her inhibitions and brainpower, but heightened all of her senses. Every ridge and vein rolled along her tongue, storing itself in her memory bank of all things Deeks. She knew she had to be ridiculously in love with the man if the intricacies of his cock were like a work of art to her. Most dicks were just dicks. Nothing special. But he was special, everything about him was, and the best part was that he felt the same way about her.

She released him with an exaggerated pop, her glistening lips spreading into a wide smile. "Bet you've never been blown by a zombie schoolgirl before."

"Not a zombie one, no." Deeks winked, because somehow he could actually wink when he was drunk even though he couldn't sober. "We should wash our faces. Where's the bathroom?"

She snorted. "This is your house."

"Yeah, but I forgot already."

"Leave the makeup." She straddled him clumsily, lifting her skirt up. "I've never fucked William Wallace before."

"I have a confession." Unable to keep his hands off of her, he grabbed her bare ass cheeks and squeezed. "I have."

"Huh?"

"I'm kidding," he cackled, which quickly turned into a lustful grunt as he continued massaging her ass. "I've never actually fucked a schoolgirl, either. Zombie or human."

They looked utterly ridiculous and she couldn't give two shits about it. When they'd found out about Nell's costume party, Deeks suggested coordinating costumes. Kensi immediately vetoed that idea, so they compromised - Braveheart and Zombie Schoolgirl. The plaid of her skirt went nicely with his kilt, and their painted faces kinda sorta worked together. Well, not anymore, since their faces were now smeared with each other's makeup.

Popping open a few more buttons on her white button down, she wiggled her butt against his fingers. "Have you ever spanked a schoolgirl?"

"Um." His bloodshot eyes grew wide. "No, ah, definitely not...done _that_. Ever."

"Never?" She spun, or more like fell, on the bed. The room and everything in it spun for a second, but she found her focus again. Her recovery was smooth, quickly rising back to her knees. "But I've been so bad."

The conflict was evident on his face. His dick was fighting his brain, but his brain was drunk as shit. Dick will almost always win. He sat up straight, eyeing her hungrily. "Are you saying you need to be punished?"

"Uh huh." Kensi wiggled her ass again, trying to show him that this was supposed to be playful, not serious. Drunk or not, she knew why he was hesitating and that's why she'd never asked him to get a little rough with her before. But she liked it and they were drunk, and dammit, she liked to be freaky when she was drunk. "I want you to punish me," she purred.

Hiking her skirt up above her hips, she presented herself to him on her hands and knees. Everything was on display, and she was ready for anything he could give her. They were either going to really love or really hate Nell and her party juice when this night was over. She grabbed his hand and smacked it lightly on her cheeks, laughing with delight. "See," she said. "I like it."

"You are so fucking hot," he mumbled, almost in disbelief. "No, seriously. I don't want to spank you, I want to eat you. All night, you on my face."

"We'll compromise again."

"I sit on your face all night?" Deeks scratched his head, and Kensi tried not to laugh. He was drunk as shit in only a kilt and face paint, and she still wanted this idiot to rock her lacy knee high socks off.

"Why are we still talking?" She shook her head. "For every spank, you kiss and make it better?"

A loud pop followed by a light stinging shocked her. She had been begging for it but the slap still caught her by surprise. It was still vibrating through her when he dipped his head and kissed her pink skin, first licking, then sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. "Now you're speaking my language."

His palm connected with her backside again, and again, followed by wetter and sloppier kisses each time. She closed her eyes and clenched her thighs. Every smack sent a wave of tingles straight to her core. For once, concerns over what he would think about her enjoying this act so much didn't cross her mind. She was warm and wet and literally ached for him.

"You so kinky," he said in his goofy drunk voice. He spread her cheeks, eagerly lapping at the wetness between her legs. The spanking was forgotten already.

The minute his sloppy kisses found her pussy, she buried her face in his blankets. "Shut up," she grumbled, though her voice was barely audible.

"Sorry, can't hear you, but I'm pretty sure you just said fuck yeah." He slipped a finger inside her but pulled it right back out, smearing her juices from her clit to her crack. Like grown-up finger painting, she thought. There wasn't much point in denying her enjoyment when it was so glaringly obvious. "I'm just saying though, no dude has ever said kinky is a bad thing. Kinky good. Marty likey."

"You're so drunk." Kensi twisted her neck to try to look at his goofy face, lit up with excitement. It excited her, watching the way he played with her body, fingering her, tasting her like he will never ever get enough. His kilt bobbed up and down with his own arousal in time with the happy nods of his head. "I think it's time to lose the skirt."

Deeks shrugged and unzipped her skirt, completely missing her point. "Your skirt, Braveheart," she chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah." He slid her skirt off easily, but fumbled and jerked around in his own until it finally ended up on the floor on top of hers. Straight back to business he went, but got a little off track it seemed. He flicked his tongue softly across her clit, but pressed a wet finger against her asshole.

"Whoa." A jolt of electricity went straight up her spine. "Did you get lost?"

He applied firm but somehow gentle pressure, practically massaging her, and the jolt hit her again. "I am so not lost."

"Wrong hole, dude." The happy whimper that escaped her throat easily betrayed her words. Was it wrong because she didn't like it, or just wrong because it was different?

"You sure about that?" His voice squeaked a little. "Cause Baby, you're so wet that your thighs are soaked."

"Are not," she defended weakly. Her face hit the bed again. _Yes_ , she liked it. She always seemed to like, or be excited by, the things she shouldn't. From hunting and camping with the boys as a kid, to smoking and making out behind the bleachers as a teenager, and now liking spanking and being bossed around in her bed as an adult. Butt stuff, though? That was something that thrilled and terrified her at the same time.

As much as she didn't want him to stop, she crawled away from him, spinning until they were zombie face to warrior face. "Do you like that I like that?"

Deeks furrowed his brow. His hair and eyes were wild, and she couldn't stop herself from climbing in his lap and rubbing his scruffy cheek against her own. "Why would I not like that you like something?"

"I mean…" She brushed her lips against his, breathing in the tangy smell of that goddamn drink and the sweet musky scent of her own juices. "Do you _want_ me to like it?"

"Baby, I'm so smashed right now." He blinked and pushed a few stray curls away from his eyes. "Are you trying to ask me if I like butt sex?"

She snorted. His dick was still hard as a rock against her thigh, and it would be so easy to just fuck him like this. Just like normal. Fuck normal, though. All the times they'd been together normally and he'd let his tongue roam a little too far, or he'd slipped a finger between her cheeks to send her over the edge while he went down on her, and they'd never really talked about it. And now they were totally wasted and kind of talking about it, only to possibly never even remember the conversation the next day. "So…do you?"

A low guttural sound, almost like a lion purring, erupted from his throat. He licked his lips, then licked her lips, sneaking his tongue between her teeth. His roaming hands tugged her shirt taut to her chest before fumbling with the remaining buttons. "I do," he said, sighing in her mouth. "I really do…"

"But?" Kensi asked, the irony of her question tickling her in her inebriated state.

"But." He slipped the shirt off her shoulders, taking a moment to happily stare at her chest. "We're kinda drunk and I don't want you to hate it and possibly use me for target practice because I took advantage of said drunkenness."

"Really?"

"Maybe." His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed deeply. With no blankets or clothes or heat, the bedroom suddenly felt cold on her bare back. Goosebumps rose, covering every inch of her body that wasn't being touched by him. He looked nervous, excited, and just a tad bit sleepy as he laid her flat on the bed, using his warmth to cover her.

Maybe she was being too weird for him tonight. Maybe he loved her pussy so much that he didn't want her ass. Or maybe a little part of him was still intimidated by her. The look on his face now was one she hadn't seen for almost two years, the night he'd brought her home and made love to her for the first time. It was just supposed to be sex then, but it wasn't. The way he worshipped her that night haunted her until she finally got him in bed with her again, and reciprocated the affection.

She lightly scratched her nails, painted black for the occasion, down his chest and abdomen until her fingers found his soft patch of blond curls. Wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft, she didn't stroke his length, simply squeezing firmly. "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Of course I have," he murmured into her neck. His teeth nipped at her ear and she squeezed harder. "Probably for the last five years, I've thought about it."

"Five years?"

"Lasers, Baby." Like he flashed back in his mind for a moment, he smiled and cupped her bare ass, squeezing hard.

Lasers. Shootouts. Life or death situations. This was why they were all in together and why they fuck like there's no tomorrow. There might not _be_ a tomorrow for them. "I've never done it, well, all the way I mean." Suddenly this conversation seemed more serious than it should have, given their current state. She closed her eyes and swung a leg over his back. Nell's punch might as well have been called liquid courage. "Tell me you want me, and I'm yours."

"Of course I want you."

Kensi thrust her hips and slowly pumped his cock. There was a strong chance she may never ask for this again. It could be the best or worst sexual experience in her life, and she was in that sweet spot of unawareness. Not knowing made it more exciting, almost dangerous. She wanted to hear the nasty words come from his mouth, to feel the excitement and rush of blood to her already swollen cunt when he said them. "Say it."

His eyelashes tickled her cheek just as his thumb tickled her taint. She sort of giggled, more of a nervous laugh mixed with her body's reaction to the sensations. Deeks' (and her) speech had been slurred most of the night, but his next words were crystal clear when whispered in her ear. "Kensi. You have a beautiful ass, and I _really_ want to fuck it."

What the fuck was she thinking? Nothing. She was thinking absolutely nothing anymore. This wasn't something that was planned or even expected, but she trusted him to know what he was doing without questioning just how much experience he had with this (that would be a sober question for later).

It was late and they were tired but there was no rush other than the one they had from endorphins. He toyed with her, feasting on her body so his saliva would add to her already sopping wet sex. It was so methodical and precise, how he worked his fingers inside and around her, and he hadn't even moved to his true destination. She nearly came when his slick finger found her tight hole again, and couldn't stop her body from shaking as he massaged his way in.

He rested his head on her thigh. "You okay?"

She nodded furiously. Everything throbbed with anticipation and need, like she wanted and needed to feel stimulated by everything at once. Her fingers grasped his hair, desperately guiding his face between her legs again. She gasped and jerked as the orgasm that had been building since the ride home from the party took control of her body. The build was slow but it was over too quickly. Good thing they hadn't even really gotten started.

Her body's natural reaction was to fight this unnatural invasion, and he anticipated that. She had no idea how long it took for him to ease one, then two, then three fingers inside her. It seemed like hours, but alcohol messed up her perception of everything. She commended him on his patience and endurance. He apologized for not being more prepared. "Just saying. We really need lube for this, but I'm doing the best I can."

"You love me," Kensi said teasingly. A random thought that just slipped out, but what else was she supposed to say? That he was doing a great job fingering her asshole? Drunk or not, that was just crass.

Deeks smiled. "I love you so fucking much, Baby."

"Love you, too. I think I'm ready," she squeaked out, keeping her breath slow and steady. "Do I need to, uh..." She made a rolling motion with her finger.

He shook his head and sat up on his knees. "You're good. I'm gonna let you run the show. Like usual." Slowly he removed his fingers. That was a strange sensation, just like all the rest of this. He patted his chest and she pressed her feet against him, realizing she'd completely disrobed except for her knee socks. Kinky.

A streetlight shone through the window, illuminating the silly yet mysteriously serious man that she loved with her whole being. Nerves started to take over for a moment. She watched him spit in his hand and stroke himself before rubbing himself against her entrance. Without thinking she clenched, and he paused. _Just breathe_ , she told herself. _This was Deeks. Her partner in everything. It's fine._

Forever attentive, Deeks never let his hands stray far from her clit. It seemed like during sex it was always more about her than him, and she wanted more than anything to give him a feeling he would never forget. Hopefully this would be a good feeling for her, too. She forced herself to relax her muscles and nodded to him to try again. Really, he was just getting in position. She was the one who had to set the pace, and the speed, and do...it.

And it was weird. That was the only way her brain could describe it. Uncomfortable and pleasurable at the same time. She moved slowly, just acclimating herself to being filled in a way she'd never been before. The sweet ecstasy on her lover's face was completely indescribable, and that filled her heart as well.

"Deeks?"

Her voice broke his concentration. While she was trying to stay relaxed, he had to remain tight and focused. She had power over him, though by all logical reasoning, it should have been the opposite. "Yeah?"

"I don't feel so drunk anymore."

"Um, yeah." A lazy grin spread across his lips. "Me neither."

They had an amazingly strange connection now. It wasn't the best sex ever, and it definitely wasn't the worst. Just different and new and exciting. And tonight, totally and completely worth it.

The next morning, though? They woke up in a tangled heap of long arms and legs, with pounding headaches akin to Hetty's razor sharp letter opener being pressed into their eyeballs. Maybe it actually was Hetty, sneaking into their bedroom with her Jedi skills to pain them with judgment and shame. Kensi pried an eye open, but the only judgment came from an old dog that really needed to potty.

Most of Nell's party was a blur, along with the ride home and the events thereafter. Bits and pieces were vividly clear in her mind, though. "Deeks, did I-"

"Yup," he interrupted groggily.

"Did you?"

"Uh huh."

"Did we?"

"Oh yeah." He rolled onto his side and nuzzled her cheek. "What the fuck did Nell put in that punch?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "I don't think I wanna know."

He pulled her tight to his chest and grinned devilishly. "I do."


End file.
